Insanity
by Fuckingqueenofhell
Summary: Ugh I hate writing summaries. Batman finds someone in Arkham Asylum. Now why is a teenager in an insanity ward.
1. Chapter 1

This is a choppy written story with a lot of short scenes. I'm sorry that I am not sorry for it.

Arkham Asylum. Built to hold the mentally ill and criminally insane. Infamous for escapes and corrupted employees. The Joker, for example, can escape on a whim. The warden has been known to release "rehabilitated" inmates to re-offend.  
>In all honesty, no one would be there if Batman didn't bring them back. Which was what he was doing right now.<p>

"Bats I was just havin' some fun!" Harley squirmed as she tried to escape her handcuffs. Batman didn't say anything as he put her in her cell. Once the door closed she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and was on his way out when he saw a new member.

It was a kid, about 15 or 16 years old. His hair was jet black, and his skin pale. Unlike a lot of other inmates, who were loud and obnoxious, he was completely quiet. He sat on his bunk playing on a Game Boy.  
>"Jeff, who is that?" Batman asked the orderly taking off Harley's cuffs.<br>"Don't know. The people who dropped him off here said to call him Phantom." Jeff said and came to the front of Phantom's cell.  
>"What's he in here for?" Batman asked. He was curious to why a kid would be in a mental hospital.<br>"Didn't say. But they said he suffers from PTSD." Jeff shrugged.  
>Batman grunted and started to make his leave. Phantom was looking up from his game. His eyes were completely dead, and bags hung from them. Batman was going to say something, but the boy was too fast and he was back to playing his game.<br>"I want a full history of this patient by the time I get back." Batman ordered to Jeff. And as fast as he came, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later Batman came back to Arkham Asylum dragging the Riddler. He didn't even listen to the Riddler's rant. He wanted to see the boy. The orderly, Jeff, had a file made with everything he knew about the boy. It had only four pages, and most was blacked out.  
>"You know you could just ask." Phantom said behind the Dark Knight. Batman didn't flinch as he turned around. "That's my file right?"<br>It was not unusual for inmates to walk around the premises if they have good behavior. But never in two days. Batman didn't say anything, and Phantom smirked.  
>"I thought as much. My name isn't Phantom, it's Danny. They thought Danny was too human so they called me Phantom." Danny said, looking over Batman's shoulders to read the file.<br>"Who are they?" Batman asked, and Danny blanched.  
>"Forget I said anything." He replied and scurried back into his cell. Batman didn't go after him.<p>

Hey guys I am going to keep all my chapters short and update faster. I appreciate reviews :) Also Thank you random guest!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day there was a riot. A lot of criminals got free. The rest were caught by guards. Well all but Danny. Danny stayed in his cell the whole time. That gained him points with the guards, but made enemies with the inmates. Not that he ever cared anyway.  
>Batman was back again in a few hours after the riot. He was able to catch Poison Ivy. But he had another agenda to fill. He wanted to talk to Danny.<br>Danny had some drawings hung up. There was a girl about his age with dark purple lipstick and jet black hair. There was an African American boy with a red beret and glasses. Batman examined the pictures quietly through the glass before knocking. Danny, who was preoccupied by his game, looked up. Danny gave Batman a smile, and he came in.  
>"I got you new games." Batman said and tossed him a grocery bag. Danny rummaged through the bag, seemingly pleased with his findings.<br>"Thank you." Danny smiled at him. Batman grunted, which meant you're welcome.  
>"Why didn't you leave with the others?" Batman asked and Danny frowned. He looked around a minute before pointing at his neck. A small X was at the base. A familiar scar that only could have come from Amanda Waller.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda Waller is a busy woman. When you wake her up you are either completely stupid or have a death wish. Or the extremely rare choice is that you're Batman.  
>"Waller." Batman barked.<br>"I should arrest you for trespassing. What do you want?" She barked back.  
>"Phantom is in Arkham Asylum. I want to know why." Batman demanded.<br>"That's not my department. Check with the Guys in White." She answered and rolled over to face Batman, but he was already gone.

So um I won't write 5,000 words. I can barley push out 1,500 for things I get graded on. And I don't know who salad fingers is. Thanks to everyone who has read this. I am almost done with the next little chapter. If I get it done tonight I will post it :) Lots of love my peeps! PEACE OUT SUCKAS


	5. Chapter 5

Batman, lacking the cape and cowl, sat in front of the huge bat computer. He was able to hack into the Guys In White's database. What he found was sickening. Danny, among others, were used as experiments. From what he could tell Danny was a metahuman. His hair was white, and his eyes were green in the other form.  
>"Master Bruce, it is almost 6 AM." Alfred reminded. "If you truly want to help this boy you should do it fully rested."<br>"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said, and put his computer to sleep. He headed up stairs to his room, where he spent all morning thinking of Danny.  
><strong>~~~AN<strong>

Like I said I am not going to write big chapters, because I get bored of them so fast. I'm sorry that I am not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't hard to find the man in charge after Waller's help. He knew just where to find Vlad Masters. He was in Gotham for a conference right now. Bruce Wayne was going to make a partnership with either him or the new Powers company. That choice became so much easier now. Batman would never have thought Vlad would be so heartless. He has met Vlad a couple of times and he was always friendly. Goes to show how people aren't all that they seem.  
>Vlad's hotel room was in the Nuit, the most expensive hotel in the city. Batman peered down into Vlad's room. He was sitting on his couch watching a sitcom. Nothing out of the ordinary. He took an occasional sip of what looked like scotch. It wasn't long before Vlad got a phone call. Batman could only make out a bit of what Vlad was saying before Alfred interrupted him.<br>"Sir, Daniel Phantom tearing apart Arkham Asylum." Alfred stated. Batman thanked him, and made his way back to Arkham. He had a hunch that Vlad got the same message as he did.  
><strong>~~~AN<strong>

I am really really sick DX


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't touch me!" Danny screamed and threw the chair at the orderlies. "Where is Jazz?" He yelled frantically. He ran around dodging any attempts to sedate him. To Batman's shock smooth jazz was playing in the background. Probably an attempt to appease him.  
>"Danny calm down." A woman tried to soothe him.<br>"Where is Jazz you monsters!" Danny threw the chair at the mob trying to capture him. He back flipped, and was able to grab a wood leg from the torn apart chair. He was swinging wildly and accurately blocking any knock out darts.  
>"How did this happen?" Batman barked at a woman who was hiding behind a bench.<br>"We had to remove his drawings today. We-I was just following protocol!" She stammered and began weeping.  
>"Give me the pictures." Batman demanded, and the woman handed him the trash can next to her. He fished out a drawing he hadn't seen before. A girl, about the age of 18, with flowing red hair and a bright blue headband on. That had to be Jazz.<br>"Danny! Is this Jazz?!" Batman called out. Danny's head wiped around. His wild eyes locked onto Batman's before going up and catching sight of the drawing.  
>"Jazz!" Danny smiled and flipped off the orderly he was standing on. He dashed up to Batman, and snatched the picture out of his hands. He went back into his room and taped her back onto the wall. Batman approached Danny slowly.<br>"Who is she?" Batman asked calmly.  
>"My sister." Danny smiled a little. A true smile. Not the fake ones he gives people when they walk by his cell.<br>Clapping distracted Batman and shocked Danny.

**~~~ AN**

Okay so I guess there was a problem with the upload. My luck *sighs* I have something very important to tell you guys. There has been a lot of nice people like IvyVine6, but also a lot of mean. I will NOT put up with any more hate. I write for myself and myself only. If you have something rude to say, then shove it up your ass. I am sick of rude messages, so fuck off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Impressive, if I do say myself Batman." Vlad Masters smirked as he walked toward him. Danny cowered back into the depths of his sanctuary.  
>"Mr. Masters." Batman said curtly.<br>"Please call me Vlad. I am terribly sorry that someone tore you away from saving Gotham." Vlad stressed the word someone. Danny shook in terror, and Vlad smirked a tiny bit.  
>"Vlad, what are you doing in Arkham Asylum." Batman forced himself to sound neutral. He wanted so badly to hit Vlad with all his might.<br>"Just checking on stuff, I do own the place." Vlad shrugged with a smirk on his smug face.  
>Batman wanted to facepalm. He had forgotten that Vlad had recently bought the Asylum because Gotham City couldn't afford it anymore. He couldn't believe he forgot such a huge detail like that.<br>"It's late you should be home right now." Batman said sternly.  
>"Yes it seems everything is back to normal." Vlad smirked at Danny, and made his way to the entrance. "See you around Daniel."<br>Danny gulped and shuddered as the door shut. He sat with his back towards Batman. Without a word, Batman left his cell.

Sorry for the slow update. I hurt my finger so it is hard to type. It's really embarrassing too.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Batman brought back Scarecrow. Scarecrow unleashed his newest fear toxin inside a mall. Luckily everyone made it out okay.  
>Batman noticed something different. Danny wasn't in his room when he walked by. He quickly threw Scarecrow into his cell and began looking for the boy. Jeff wasn't there today either. In fact no one Batman recognized was there any more. He went up to the glass security box, and knocked impatiently.<br>"Where is he?" Batman growled at the new guards.  
>"Who?" One of them piped up.<br>"Where is Phantom?" Batman corrected himself, but kept the growl growing in his throat. A guard fumbled for the file cabinet, before pulling out a manila folder.  
>"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to visit him." One guard shook as he read the page. "You're not on the list of visitors."<br>"Then who's on the list?" Batman asked and the guards shared glances.  
>"Vlad Masters and a Maddie Fenton."<p>

**~~~AN**

I broke my finger nail off and jammed it. You would be surprised how much you use your pointer finger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know I said I'd keep chapters short, but since I haven't updated in a month I think you guys deserve a longer chap.**_  
><strong>~Bruce POV<strong>  
>With shaky hands Bruce grabbed the phone and lifted it up to his ear. Carefully he pressed each number, so there wouldn't be any mistakes. He waited as each slow ring the feeling became more ominous than the last. At the very last second someone answered the call.<br>"Thank you for calling FentonWorks, this is Jazz. How may I direct this call?" The girl panted out. She sounded like she ran for the phone. This had to be Danny's sister Jazz.  
>"Hello this is Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises and I..."<br>"Just one moment please." There was a small click as the girl set the phone down. "MOM!" She yelled across the house. The footsteps were loud, and clearly could be heard through the phone.  
>"What is it sweetie?" a woman presumably Maddie Fenton said. It was hard to hear, because the phone was set down.<br>"You really need to talk to the person on the phone." Jazz said excitedly.  
>"Is it about Danny?" Maddie asked. Jazz hesitated before she answered. "No." She replied sadly. But with a cheerier note she added, "It's still really important." Maddie sighed and picked up the phone.<br>"This is Maddie." She said bored and really annoyed.  
>"Hello, I am Bruce Wayne calling to see if you received you're invite to my alternative energy banquet." I said. There are benefits of being Batman and Bruce Wayne. I could have an alternative energy fundraiser without any suspicion. I also could help save a little boy who's been locked in an asylum without anyone knowing who I was behind the mask.<br>"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. My son has gone missing, and I would like to stay in Amity Park until he's home again. While FentonWorks is honored that you considered us, it is not the best time. Thank you for calling, have a nice day Mr. Wayne." Maddie said, and she hung up on me. I held the phone to my ear still. The dial tone was just a slap to the face. I put the phone down and started to walk to my office to think of another idea, then the phone rang again. I answered in on the second ring.  
>"Bruce Wayne speaking." I said, hoping it was the Fentons again.<br>"Mr. Wayne, this is Jazz Fenton. I am so sorry my mom hung up on you." She apologized to me. "It's just that my brother has been missing for 8 months, and the city wants to declare him dead this week."  
>"I completely understand, the loss of a family member is extremely hard." I said sympathetically to her.<br>"I think it would be good for our family to go, and I will do everything in my might to make us go." She declared.  
>"Well I would appreciate it very much." I smiled, maybe my plan will work after all.<br>**~~~ Time skip to the night of the party. (3rd POV)**  
>Everything was in order. Diplomats and scientists from around the country were gathered around discussed alternative energy methods. Politicians talked about cost and applications. It was like any other banquet.<br>But Bruce needed something. No, someone to be exact. It was worrisome when they were 15 minutes late. And it was desperate at 30. He had given up hope when they were an hour late, but there was a knock on the door.  
>Alfred opened the door with a steep bow as he welcomed the guests. The family were wearing formal outfits, but the parents looked uncomfortable. However, Jazz was completely in her element. She seemed excited, happy, and just a bit anxious.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, thank you for coming." Bruce greeted with his best charm.  
>"Sorry we are late, I forgot there was a time difference." Mr. Fenton blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Something Danny must have picked on up from, from his dad.<br>"No worries, help yourselves to any refreshments." Bruce smiled and waved to the food. Maddie didn't look at me as she followed her husband to the buffet table.  
>"I told you I'd get them here." Jazz stood besides Bruce. She held a confident smirk. One I've seen on her brother when he was Phantom.<br>"That you did." Bruce said with a smile of his own. "Jasmine I heard you chose to go to Gotham University."  
>"I did. It is one of the best schools in the nation." Jazz stated proudly. "I want to major in psychology."<br>"That's an excellent major Jazz. Would you be interested in an internship while you're in college?" Bruce asked politely, and as though the idea just came to him.  
>"I... Uh... Yea. I mean yes! Yes I am interested." She squealed in happiness. Bruce could see why Danny loved Jazz so much. She is a great sister.<br>**~~~Not done yet bitches~~~ Night time (3rd POV)**  
>Maddie couldn't sleep. The hotel room was crowded, and had a crappy AC. Unlike the rest of her family, Maddie can't sleep in warm weather. She tossed and turned, before she decided to get out of bed. Careful not to wake Jack, she slide out of the queen sized bed. She was sticky from her sweat. In an attempt to help cool her off and clean herself, Maddie went to the sink. She wet a rag and ran it over her warm face.<br>It didn't cool her down as she had hoped. She turned on the water, letting fill the sink with cold refreshing water. Using her hands as buckets she splashed water on her face. Maddie grabbed the hand towel off the ring, she disregarded the cleanliness of it, and dried her soaked face. Her hands made it around the porcelain bowl, and she gripped it tightly.  
>How dare she be in Gotham City, when her son was somewhere out there. She knew Danny was out there somewhere. He was alive, and wanting to come home. A mother just knows these things.<br>In all herself pity, she barely even notice the shadow of two little bat horns on the mirror. Thankfully years of ghost hunting made her calloused from jump scares. But that didn't stop her heart raced as she looked up into the mirror, and was half worried half scared shitless. Batman was looking right at her.

_**That's as long as I will go.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie is clever, some would even say genius. So she knew that screaming when Batman was right behind her was not smart. She knew she wasn't in control of the scenario at hand. Slowly she turned around, her hands slowly going up. Maddie shivered at his expressionless rock hard features. Her years of combat training lead up to this moment.  
>"I'm here about your son." Batman said. "I know where he is."<br>All her defensive barriers broke in that sentence. "You know about Danny?" Her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill. "Is he okay?"  
>"He's a patient at Arkham Asylum, and as I'm aware he's fine." Batman answered with his voice softened.<br>Danny was alive. Maddie's heart swelled with relief and joy. Her tears spilled over, washing away all her built up sadness. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders. Now she could finally breathe.  
>"Danny was tortured and experimented on." Batman continued. Anger and disbelief boiled in Maddie.<br>"No, no, not my Danny." She barked. "Who do you think I am? I am not fooled so easily." She shoved Batman in a fit of rage.  
>"If you want to see your son. Meet me at Arkham at 10pm tomorrow night." He said and slipped a piece of paper into her hands. When she looked down to examine it, it was her son in a prisoner outfit. When she looked up there was a light swoosh, and Batman was gone.<p> 


End file.
